Plot Bunny Excerpts
by Elithemiar
Summary: Due to my mind-These are excerpts from plots (Some of which aren't even plots) in my mind since it doesn't know how to keep quiet. Pretty muchly everything I think of goes in here, like a file. SPN/DP File. Then people can take them, and make them better. Have Fun!
1. Gaining One, Losing Another (IN)

**I (unfortunally) keep gaining plot bunnies every time I watch Supernatural, however this keeps popping up making things difficult to focus on a personal project. For those that are following me via author, warning this will only be in segments. If more chapters follow this (this will always be incomplete), they are not connected. This "Story" is only SPN/DP, there will be other "Stories" (Eventually) of excerpts that keep coming from my mind, most of which have no story to them.**

 **Before you ask, yes you can take them. (Please do so, it'll stop my mind from roaming.)**

 **A further Summary/description of this excerpt is on my profile.**

 **None of the characters recognized belong to me. They do belong to their respective owners.**

 **Losing One, Gaining Another** ( _Excerpt)_

Eight bodies sat up from where they laid, "Where are we?!" Dean asked, looking around at the green void around him. He caught the look of his brother and surrogate father, both had wide eyes and gave him a shrugged unable to answer his question.

"The Ghost Zone." Danny mumbled from where he was helping his sister to her feet. "Why did it have to be the Ghost Zone?"

"Because Murphy hates you." Jazz, his sister stated. She looked over at the hunters keeping an eye on them as her brother gained his bearings. Danny looked over as well, trying to find their parents in the process. She watched him go towards them and she walked over to the hunters.

"Are you three okay?" She asked when she got near them.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, immediately gaining her attention.

"The Ghost Zone." She answered simply.

"We're dead?"

"You're fine." Jazz, looked over at her brother coming towards them. She left the hunters, meeting him in the middle. "Everyone seems fine."

"Do you remember how we got here?"

"Nope."

"Again, Murphy."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Get out. I know the way."

"What about your secret?" She asked, raising and eyebrow at the same time.

"I don't know, Jazz. The faster we get everyone out, the safer they'll be. I'll use my powers as a last resort." They turned to the two groups, Danny opened his mouth and groaned. Bobby was near to a shouting argument with his mother.

"I don't care if it was an accident! How do we get out?"

"You expect us to know?" his mother yelled, "We've never been in here!"

"You opened up a portal in your basement and haven't explored it yet!"

"We didn't know how the ghosts would react with having humans in their territory. You're a hunter, you know that the paranormal are unpredictable."

"Any ideas?" Danny asked his sister.

"No." she looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Wing it." He walked over to the argument. "Hey." He tried, but it didn't get their attention. They were getting under his skin, "Would everyone shut up!" At his yell, they looked at him. "I know how to get out, however I need everyone's cooperation to do so!" he rubbed his neck, after realizing he had their full attention.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Sam got kidnapped by a dragon who wanted a human bride, Tucker and I came and rescued her. Then came in more often out of curiosity."

"Daniel James Fenton that is highly irresponsible of you!" his parents yelled. "You could have been killed."

"I'm alive." _Mostly,_ "I know the way out, just need a moment." He walked towards his sister.

"Way to go, little brother."

"Shut up."

"A dragon kidnapped your friend?" Dean asked baffled, "Why?"

"Don't know. Wasn't one of the things we were going to ask at the time."

"Got a plan?" Jazz asked.

"We either go straight for the portal,"

"Which involves a bit of flying."

"or we head to the Far Frozen, hope the Specter Speeder is fixed, and get directions from the Infimap."

"Wait? Flying?" Dean asked.

"In the Ghost Zone, you are the ghost. You have the basic abilities of a ghost here, to a point. Flying is one of those."

"That takes time we don't have." Jazz stated.

"Actually we do, Sam and Tucker got it after a few tries. Tucker would just rather stick to the tech."

"He's afraid of flying." Sam answered.

Danny blinked a moment, "Option two it is."

"Exactly how are we going to convince your parents that the Far Frozen are friendly?"

"Wing it." Danny walked near the edge and looked out trying to find the bike path that Johnny 13 uses. He allowed his eyes to glow brightly to gain his added vision perks. He walked back over to the brothers and his sister. "We can get close to the Far Frozen on Johnny's bike path." He seemed slightly concerned. "However that involves going by Skulker's island and Walker's prison."

"Ghosts have a prison?" Sam asked.

"Think of everything like this, the Ghost Zone is the flip side of our world, they are connected."

"Wait if they are connected, and the earth gets destroyed somehow. Would that mean that the Ghost Zone goes to?"

Dean looked at his brother mumbling something under his breath.

"Yep."

"Alright, I'm good." They began to walk back to the adults.

"As long as we don't have a run in with Johnny." Jazz stated.

"Hey, you dated him." Danny commented, earning odd looks from the brothers.


	2. Winchesters Meet The Box Ghost

Light footsteps reached the threshold of the door that lead into the warehouse, shotguns raised for any sign of danger. The two men that entered scanned the room, water that leaked into the building after the resent rainstorm made drops on the cement floor, plip, plop, plip, plop. The echo of the dead trees around the area screeched with the light breeze under the half-moon that had risen only moments before. Shadows flew across the walls, the flashlights the two men had showed raccoons and opossums scurrying around the floor looking for anything to eat, their claws scrapped across the cement flooring when they ran from the lights. Plip, plop, screech, plip, plop, plip, screech, scuttle, screech, plip, plop, scuttle. Bang! The sound startled the two men, their grips tightened on the shotguns as they approached another doorway. A white glow came from the corner of the room just out of sight of their eyes. They approached cautiously, guns pointed in the direction that the glow was originating from. A form ran right past their feet, they cursed as they watched the cat run outside. The glow was coming from the moon that came through the window, showing a small mountain of boxes against the wall.

"This is getting ridiculous." One of them stated, "It's just a bunch of kids looking to scare themselves over some shadow play and rumors that spread among friends."

"We should still do a search, just to make sure." The conversation stopped as they watched a box float and began to move. "Got any iron?"

"I'll go get it."

Once they returned they lost the path that the box was taken, to the right of them another box was moving. They followed it to another part, and they watched confused for a moment when they noticed that the box was surrounded by a greenish glow. They followed the box, coming upon a large back room finding a blue skin man in overalls wearing a beanie. They watched as he used telekinesis to stack the boxes.

"This has to be a hoax."

The man turned around from what he was doing allowing the box to fall to the floor, the objects inside shattered. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have control over all cardboard and square!" he had his hands raised in the air, "Leave now or feel my wrath!"

They watched in boredom, still believing that what they were seeing was a hoax. "Possibly a hologram?"

"You don't fear me?" The ghost asked.

"No. This was a waste of time." At the corner of his eye, he saw a box headed his way. Dodging just in time to watch it hit the wall and the contents inside rolled out when it landed on the ground.

"Okay, not a hologram." A shotgun fired, he watched the bullet fire onto the ghost.

"Ow, that stung." The ghost commented, not disappearing like they expected. The two men looked on shocked, "You really don't fear me?" The two shook their heads. "Alright, I'll leave." The ghost seemed saddened at the prospect and disappeared through the floor, the boxes that were floating fell soundlessly to the ground.

"That was…"

"Unexpected."

"We should probably to research, in case of running into one of them again."

 **A/N: Attempt at suspense/ humor.**


	3. The Glowing Wendigo

"Who are you looking for?" Dean asked the two teenagers while standing in the middle of the forest.

"Sam Manson." Answered Danny, "We were exploring while my parents were setting up the camp."

"Go back to them, I'll find your friend."

"We're going with."

Dean looked at them exasperated, not wanting to be looking after two teens while hunting and finding his own brother. "It's safer if you go back to your parents."

"We can handle wildlife." Tucker commented, while fiddling with his PDA.

"Fine, but stay close and follow my orders." They turned to a less used trail that lead up the mountain. Dean focused on his surroundings before being distracted be the whispering behind him.

"Can you find her?" Danny asked, looking sideways toward Tucker.

"I have signal, but something keeps blocking it."

"Ectoplasma?" Dean stopped at the familiar word, nearly causing the two to run into him. "Is something wrong?"

"Thought I saw something." Walking forward again, he found a trail that had something dragged through it.

"It could be, but I'm used to working around it. To stop me from reaching it, there would have to be a large amount."

"You don't think there's a portal around here?"

"I did a scan before when we got here, there was negative results. Not even a reading of ecto-energy in the surrounding area."

"This is strange. Once we find Sam, maybe she'll have an idea."

A rustling began in the bush next to them, "Stay here." Dean said walking forward, gun raised. A beeping was coming from behind him, and the two teenagers ran in front of him grabbing the hand inside the bush. "Teenagers don't like to listen."

"Danny, Tucker, we need to get out of here."

Dean was surprised to see a goth chick and his brother walking towards them. "What happened?" He asked his brother.

"A Wendigo, but it's not normal."

"It's covered in ecto-plasma." The goth, Sam said to her friends. "It attacked an ectopuss that escaped from the portal."

"There's a portal here?" Danny asked, concerned about other people finding it.

"It was a natural one, disappeared after a few minutes."

"That may explain the readings, and why I couldn't locate your tracker." Tucker stated. "Why would a supernatural creature attack a ghost?"

"All supernatural creatures have a sense of territorial behaviors, I guess when this 'Wendigo' sensed the ghost it attacked, but why would it be glowing?"

"You don't think it ate it, do you?" Tucker asked.

"It's a possibility, you'll glow if you ate it." Danny answered, remembering the lectures his parents gave him.

"So we have a Wendigo boosted on ecto-plasma that glows?" Dean asked, looking at the three.

"What's a Wendigo's weakness?" Sam asked.

"Burning it up with fire." Sammy answered.

 **Sam W: Don't call me Sammy!**

 **Dean: Whatever you say Sammy.**

 **Sam W: It's Sam.**

 **Elithemiar: For the sanity of the readers, we are calling you Sammy.**

 **Sam W: Why not call her Sammy or Samantha?**

 **Sam M: *Glares at the suggestion***

 **Elithemiar: I want to live.**

 **Sam M: Ha-ha, she likes me more than you.**

 **Elithemiar: This is true, I did look up to her when I was young.**

The three teens looked at each other before taking off their bags that they had carrying with them. They opened them, revealing guns the brothers were unaccustomed to.

"It's one of those times that I'm happy for your parents' preparedness." Tucker stated.

"Preparedness or paranoia?" Sam asked.

"Both, I think." Danny said.

"Let's go hunt down a Wendigo." Sam said, the three turned around facing the brothers.

"No. You three go back to camp, we have this." Dean said, already mad that the two didn't listen to orders in the first place.

"If the Wendigo is glowing, it has ecto-plasma in its system, meaning that it could have a ghost's basic abilities including resistance to fire. You're going to need an ecto-weapon, to at least weaken it and someone who knows how to work one."

"How about we go get your parents?" Sammy asked calmly, knowing that having adults who know about the paranormal is slightly better than teenagers.

"That's a bad idea." Danny said, "My parents are eccentric towards the paranormal and they won't stay quiet."

"His father can't shoot the broadside of a barn." Tucker said.

"True."

"Fine, but afterwards you're going to explain how you know all of this and how you can use ecto-plasma as a weapon." Dean ordered, finalizing the conversation.

"Technically, it's ecto-energy." Tucker said, earning a glare from Dean.

 **A/N: In this one, The Trio acknowledge that are other paranormal entities, they've come across a few but never engaged them. Maddie and Jack focused on one specific type, The Ghost Zone ghosts, which they have theorized that these other entities have come from the ghost zone.**


	4. Fen-Winchester Actually

**Really need to stop with the main characters...**

"Mr. Fenton, is a problematic student, leaving in the middle of classes and sometimes never returning." Principal Ishiyama answered to the two FBI agents in front of her. "However, I doubt he has any connection to any serious crimes."

"It's just procedure, ma'am." Dean stated.

"Has any strange things happen around him?" Sam asked.

"In the beginning of his freshman year, he did manage to break quite a few beakers. Other than that it's just missing classes, detentions, and falling grades."

"Thank you for the information." Sam and Dean left the principal's office with looks of relief. "There seems to be a good chance that no demon knows about Danny."

"I just can't believe that dad dropped the bomb that we have a little brother." Dean said, curious in how many other secrets that his father is hiding.

"FENTON!" They turned around to see Danny being chased down the hall by a tall blond jock. Danny tripped falling down and waited for the jock to come up to him. "Guess what Fenturd?"

"What now Dash?"

"I failed my English test and you're going to pay for it." Dash picked up Danny by his shirt and yelled in his face before getting pushed into the locker and slammed shut on him.

Dean and Sam stepped forward to help him out, but stopped when two other people came up to it. The goth girl punched the locker and pulled it making it open. "Thanks Sam." They heard Danny say, "This keeps getting annoying."

"You could just disappear." She responded.

"It'll just be worse the next day." Danny said, bending backwards to crack his back. "Besides, if Dash knew that I can take a beating then he'll come for me more often."

"Or you could fight back, fairly." The black skinned boy said, trying to ease his friend.

"Tuck, you know why I won't."

"Just trying to help."

"I know and I appreciate it." He said with a smile, then they saw him tense.

Right in front of Sam and Dean appeared a blue skinned man _floating_ wearing overalls, too shocked and confused at the moment since the EMF reader was going off, they didn't see Danny move.

"Hey, boxy." They looked behind the _ghost_ to see Danny bored with a thermos opened pointed at it.

"You-." It began, before it was sucked into the thermos by a blue light.

"Good-bye, boxy." Danny said as he capped the thermos, "Back to the zone with you." He looked up to see the two men that he's seen around the school. "Welcome to Amity."

"Danny, we need to get to class." Sam called.

"That was easy." Tucker stated, as they walked away.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.

"Not sure." Sam answered.

 **That's the short version**

 **The Long Version:**

 **John had a fling then left.**

 **Danny was born and put into foster care.**

 **Maddie and Jack finds Danny, with a little nudge from a time master.**

 **John revisits fling and finds out about Danny.**

 **Sam and Dean find Daniel "Fenton" in John's notebook.**

 **They question him.**

 **John admits in having another son and doesn't have a clue in how he's doing.**

 **Sam and Dean track him down to make sure he's okay.**

 **They get into Amity Park's drama.**

 **Eventually leave, without knowing Danny's secret, Danny doesn't know about his true parentage, and the hunter community has another contact.**

 **Sequel:**

 **The supernatural community finds out about the 'Secret Winchester'.**

 **Sam, Dean, and Bobby try to contact Danny. (John dead.)**

 **Danny is doing a bounty run for the Observants/Walker.**

 **Also discovering other supernatural creatures, which are intent on killing him.**

 **Sam, Dean, and Bobby find Danny while on a hunt, who helps them end it.**

 **Danny finds out about everything, trying to wrap his head around it.**

 **The three train him, so he'll be okay on his own since he's intent on going back to his town.**

 **Is his secret revealed? Don't know.**

 **Bounty is captured and returned to Observants/Walker.**

 **I am not going to write this, finally got started on that personal project, not intending on getting sidetracked...again.**

 **Until next time, good-bye!**


	5. Cas Gets a Request from Clockwork

**Nothing belongs to me, except the mistakes if there are any.**

Cas watched the two brothers walk away from him to load up the car with their array of weapons, an article in his hands with a picture of a green-eyed, white haired teenager in the paper of Amity Park. It stated below that he's a local menace bringing havoc to the once peaceful town. Something that caught Sam's and Dean's attention a week ago, but didn't do anything about it thinking that it was only a hoax. That changed when a glowing green octopus appeared in front of them then flew at them causing them to react by shooting the thing with salt. It stopped for a moment before reaching its tentacles toward them and ripped the shotguns out of their hands. After being hit by an iron rod, it flew through the ceiling and into the night.

Needing to do more research, they decided to go to Amity Park to figure out what was really going on. Something bothered Cas as he watched from the door, he looked up to see the brother's movements have frozen and a weight was on his chest. Looking down was a gear with the letters CW intertwined.

"Hello, Castiel." Cas looked up, it was Father Time who was the brother of Death. "If you let the brothers destroy the good only bad will follow the town."

"What do you mean?" Cas looked at the paper again, the green-eyes seemed different for a moment.

"Everything is as it should be." With that the brothers moved again and Cas stood there for a moment before shaking his head and moving towards the car.

Inside his clock tower, the observants came upon the door and opened it. "Clockwork, you were not to interfere."

"You observe, do you not?" he asked them, "Then observe the outside of my door." Clockwork observed the time screen, showing the brothers and angel have arrived at Amity Park, conveniently when a fight was happening.

Dean noticed an explosion of green in a park, following against the screaming crowd he parked against the curb. The two brothers kid their guns inside their jackets as the three of them got closer. They saw the teenager hit the ground in front of them, he stood up and flew back towards the machine like ghost that had a missile aimed at him.

Just to the side, hiding in the trees were two teenagers who watched in anticipation. The girl flinched slightly as the ghost got hit, she said something to the boy who was tapping on something in his hand. The girl the pulled out what looked like a gun that was also glowing slightly. Cas watched them, as the girl prepared to step out, then she caught the sight of him and pulled the boy back with her.

They heard something headed their way and Cas looked up in time to see a rocket headed his way. In the next instant, the teenage ghost was holding up a shield in front of all three of them. "Get out of here!" he yelled over the explosion. Dean then held his shotgun in the boy's face, Cas kept himself from forcing him to lower it. "Not this again."

"What!" They looked up to see the mechanical ghost fall to the ground.

"About time Tuck." He whispered. They watched him walk over and pull the head off and pulled out a tiny blob.

"Just you wait ghost child, I will have your pelt!" it yelled as it was sucked into a thermos.

A loud rumble came from beside them, "I will rip you apart molecule by molecule!" the large man said on a loud speaker. The teenager smacked his hand on his face and flew off.

Later that same day Cas saw the two teenagers from earlier talking to the son of the two ghost hunters. They watched has he was bullied by a couple of jocks as they passed by him, when the son 'Danny' turned around in anger, Cas saw his eyes glow green. The girl and boy placed a hand on each side of his shoulders causing him to calm down, his eyes returning to their normal blue.

 _"_ _If you let the brothers destroy the good only the bad will follow the town."_ Cas understood now, there were no other supernatural entities in the town for a reason. As long as the town's protector is here, it will stay that way. He looked back to Sam and Dean, trying to figure out a way to get them to let Amity Park be.

Clockwork smiled, knowing that his charge is safe and that Amity Park will not be targeted by the other creatures in the near future.

 **A/N: Sorry if Cas seems a little OOC. This idea came to me immediately after the last chapter but didn't know how to go through with it.**

 **I have less than an hour before work and I have not slept yet, 4 1/2 hours on my personal project left me the idea of getting this up now that I'm getting somewhere on it.**


	6. Uh?

**Hi guys, I'm back! For a short while.**

 **This is the only thing that came to me and it was during work. There was more to it, but ya know it was 4 in the morning and I did not have time to write it down. I typed what I could remember...**

 **Any who-Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognized therefore they belong to their respected owners.**

 **Read On!**

(((((Oh My God! It's So Short!))))))

It was a sunny day in Amity Park and the brothers needed something to eat, so they headed to the closest burger joint. "Nasty Burger?" Dean asked as he looked at the sign. "I'm not too sure anymore."

"You said, that teenagers like to spread rumors. It's the best way to find anything strange." Sam replied as they opened the door. The interior of the restaurant was mainly white with red seats, many teenagers were separated in their clique as if they were in school yet. "I'll find us a seat." Sam turned to the left and found a booth that was surrounded by most of the teens. As he sat down at a booth, some of the high school girls looked his way. Unknown to him, one Latina in pink began to walk in his direction.

"Hey, cutie!" she said gaining his attention. "You can come sit with us." she said motioning over to the table that three others sat.

"No thank you." He replied politely, faking a smile.

"Sammy, getting yourself a girl I see." Dean said, teasing him as he sat down with their food.

"No."

"Ooh, you're cute as well."

Dean looked at the Latina and with dead eyes replied, "Go away."

"Rude." she said and walked away, swinging her hips a little.

"Anything since I've been gone?" Dean asked, taking a bite of the burger. "Ain't too bad."

"Besides of a high schooler hitting on me, nothing." Sam put a fork in his salad, "You?"

"Something about a Phantom." Sam looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's strange."

As they continue to eat they were startled by a yell, they both put a hand on their guns on the inside of their jackets, "MEAT!" which was followed by, "VEGGIE!". They turned around for the argument to find a trio of two boys one black and white and a goth girl in a corner booth. The white boy had his face hidden in his hands as the other two continued to fight. Soon the fighting stopped and the three left the building in a rush, the two brothers looked at each other. Looking outside, a flying robot and a flying spandex wearing teenager appeared in the sky. With one look at each other, they left their food and ran outside barely dodging the kid as he got thrown into the pavement making a small crater. Without a scratch in sight he flew up and punched the robot to the other side of town.

"There's your strange." Sam said, slightly shocked and confused.

"Shut up." Dean replied, getting in the driver's seat of the impala, intending to follow the fight.

 **(((((God Darn It, Work!)))))**

 **So anyway, got a new lizard (Chinese Water Dragon), trying to start twitch stream (frame skipping and audio issues), trying to continue writing a novel (Annoyed face here), too many fanfiction ideas that do not pertain to SPN/DP (bangs head on desk).**

 **Got obsessed with Suicide Squad (did not see the movie yet), freaking songs (Heathens and Purple Lamborghini (Instrumental)) stuck in my head, JokerxHarley shipping (blaming 'romantic' clips).**

 **Got three (3) new ideas for Suicide Squad and Buffy crossover (on profile, bottom of page), I really want someone to do the third (3rd) one. So if you or someone you know want to write a story of the two, "Pretty, pretty, pretty...Please?" do it.**

 **Fascination that someone in (Batman/Buffy) had Buffy as the Joker's daughter...Wouldn't that make Dawn his daughter as well? Cause Dawn was made via "Summer" blood? (Sorry for those who aren't fans of one or either category)**


End file.
